


A Few Well-Placed Words

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Everybody in modern AUs is American and a hipster" syndrome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Texting, background adoribull, family relationships are really complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: (8:32 pm)Please try not to kill anybody tonight.(8:32 pm)Niceness before knives!!!(8:34 pm)Who is this?The Josie/Cullen wrong number AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSwordAndTheQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordAndTheQuill/gifts).



> _Josie is italicized._  
>  **Cullen is bold.**  
>  Leliana is regular.  
> Dorian is underlined.  
>  ** _Mia is everything._**
> 
> This story takes place in the same universe as Affinity but they can be read separately.

 

(8:32 pm) _Please try not to kill anybody tonight._

(8:32 pm) _Niceness before knives!!!_

(8:34 pm) **Who is this?**

(8:34 pm) _It’s Josephine! :)_

(8:35 pm) **I think you have the wrong number.**

(8:36 pm) **For what it’s worth, I promise not to kill anyone.**

(8:36 pm) **At least not tonight.**

(8:38 pm) _Oh, I’m so sorry to bother you! Have a good night!_

(8:38 pm) **It’s no problem.**

(8:39 pm) **Goodnight, Josephine.**

(8:42 pm) **I really hope you manage to find the right number.**

 

(11:13 am) _Leliana?_

(11:20 am) Yes, Josie?

(11:21 am) _Good! :) I tried texting you a few days ago but I got the wrong number._

(11:22 am) _Maybe it would be easier for your friends to stay in touch with you if you didn’t change phone numbers so often? Just a suggestion :D_

(11:22 am) Occupational hazard, unfortunately.

(11:23 am) How has your work been?

(11:26 am) _The university job is fine. There was a student who was literally screaming at me this morning because I wouldn’t get him out of taking a class with Dr. Pavus--even though that isn’t actually my job and I wouldn’t do it if I did have the power--but it’s been good otherwise._

(11:26 am) What’s wrong with Dr. Pavus?

(11:27 am) _I don’t know him very well but I think the freshmen hate him because he’s strict and his tests are very hard. The upperclassmen seem to love him because he’s so knowledgeable._

(11:28 am) What about the family job?

(11:28 am) _Stressful_

(11:28 am) You really need to relax more. It’s good for you!

(11:29 am) _Hypocrite_

(11:29 am) My point stands.

(11:47 am) _Shopping this weekend?_

(11:48 am) I’m really sorry, Sereda’s going to be in town and she won’t be back again for a while. Maybe another time?

(11:48 am) _I understand, no need to be sorry. Hope you have a good weekend!_

(11:49 am) We will ;)

 

(12:32 pm) **Will you be home tonight?**

(12:33 pm) Yeah, around 7.

(12:33 pm) **Can you pick up milk on the way back? I just used the last of it.**

(12:33 pm) Sure

(12:35 pm) **Say hi to The Iron Bull for me.**

(12:36 pm) Smh

(12:36 pm) He does NOT need any encouragement.

(12:36 pm) How did he even convince you to call him that?

(12:37 pm) **I think it’s catchy.**

(12:37 pm) Betrayed by my own roommate!

(12:37 pm) I thought you had better taste than that.

(12:38 pm) Never mind, I’ve seen that coat you wear.

(12:40 pm) **I’ll see you when you get home.**

 

(3:56 pm) **_Hey little brother, how’ve you been?_**

 

(10:02 pm) **Hi, Josephine?**

(10:02 pm) _Hello! Who is this?_  
  
(10:03 pm) **You accidentally texted me last week**.

(10:08 pm) _Oh, I remember you! Is something wrong?_

(10:12 pm) **This will probably sound ridiculous and I feel like I should disclose that I’ve been drinking tonight, but it’s been on my mind.**

(10:13 pm) **Did you ever get a hold of your friend? Did he kill anybody? Do you frequently have to remind him not to kill people?**

(10:13 pm) _Her :)_

(10:14 pm) **Sorry, shouldn’t have assumed. Then again, I think men are statistically more likely to be murderers.**

(10:14 pm) **He/him for me, by the way.**

(10:16 pm) **You know, it’s only just occurred to me that you might also be a murderer. Oh god, I’m probably going to get killed now because I know too much.**

(10:17 pm) _Ha! :D No, I’m a pacifist with a boring office job. I cried for two hours after I accidentally ran over a squirrel last year. I’m almost positive that my friend’s never killed anyone, either. It was just an inside joke._

(10:19 pm) **Thank you for easing my mind.**

(10:22 pm) _No worries :) I understand that that must have been a very strange message to get without any context!_

(10:23 pm) **Thank you again. Goodnight, Josephine.**

(10:23 pm) _Goodnight! Remember to drink plenty of water!_

 

(11:10 am) **I just looked over what I wrote last night and I felt like I should apologize. I don’t usually drink that much, or text strangers at weird hours. My roommate is a terrible influence.**

(11:15 am) _Really, it’s fine!_

(11:15 am) _How are you feeling this morning?_

(11:16 am) **Not 100% but I don’t feel like I want to die, either. I drank a lot of water as per your advice and I think it helped.**

(11:18 am) _Glad to hear it! :)_

(11:18 am) **How is your morning so far?**

(11:19 am) _I'm waiting for my coffee right now. I’m taking a break to celebrate getting a lot of work done this morning._

(11:22 am) _[image attached: latte.jpg]_

(11:22 am) _The barista drew a fern in my cup! I almost feel guilty drinking it and destroying his artwork._

(11:23 am) _Do you ever go to Cafe Dirthamen?_

(11:23 am) _I’m guessing that you live around here because of your area code._

(11:23 am) **Congratulations on the productive morning!**

(11:24 am) **I haven’t been to that cafe in a long time. Does Carver still work there?**

(11:24 am) _Yes, he’s the one who made my latte! Unless there are two Carvers who work here?_

(11:26 am) _Dark hair, athletic-looking, maybe late twenties or early thirties?_

(11:26 am) **That sounds like him. He’s a good man.**

(11:26 am) _And a good barista :) I’ll have to remember to tip him before I leave._

(11:27 am) **Do you always have to work on Saturday mornings? You have my sympathies.**

(11:27 am) _I don’t -have- to but I like to take advantage of the office being quiet on the weekend._

(11:27 am) _Is this where you make fun of me for being an overachiever? :D_

(11:28 am) **I would never do that. It’s admirable that you take your work seriously.**

(11:31 am) _Thank you! That’s a kind thing to say._

(11:31 am) **I mean it.**

 

(10:21 am) _ **I was thinking about you this morning. I hope everything is going well! <3**_

 

(1:07 pm) Will you be home this evening?

(1:11 pm) **I should be.**

(1:12 pm) Good, I need to tell you something.

(1:12 pm) **That sounds ominous.**

(1:13 pm) Hmm, it does, doesn’t it? I should have phrased that better. It’s nothing that you have to worry about right now.

(1:15 pm) **You’re not helping the situation.**

(1:15 pm) I’ll talk to you when you get home tonight. Try not to think about it until then.

(1:16 pm) **Still not helping.**

(1:16 pm) I’ll pick up beer before you get back.

(1:16 pm) **That helps a little bit.**

 

(7:09 pm) **Do you know of any affordable rental housing around here? My roommate just told me that he’s going to move in with his boyfriend when our lease runs out in a few months.**

(7:10 pm) _Hmm, not offhand but I’ll keep an eye out for you!_

(7:10 pm) **Thanks**

(7:10 pm) **How have you been?**

(7:12 pm) _Honestly, it’s been a rough day._

(7:12 pm) **What’s on your mind?**

(7:12 pm) _Just family drama, nothing big._

(7:12 pm) **Family stuff can be really hard. Not that I have any right to complain, I know I’m a shitty brother.**

(7:13 pm) _What did you do??_

(7:13 pm) **No, you’re not getting out of this. You said that you had a rough day and I’m here if you want to talk about it.**

(7:15 pm) _All right, but I still want to hear whatever you did to your sibling(s)._

(7:18 pm) _I was talking to my my mother earlier and we ended up arguing. Again. My parents are apparently unhappy about the fact that I’m not married yet._

(7:18 pm) _She said that I was selfish and immature :(_

(7:18 pm) **It’s not their place to judge you. A lot of people have no interest in getting married.**

(7:21 pm) _That’s not even the problem! I’d like to settle down with someone eventually, but I’ve been too busy living up to all the rest of their expectations to meet anybody._

(7:22 pm) _I’ve always been the perfect daughter, perfect student, perfect employee. I do everything they want me to do but suddenly it’s not good enough._

(7:22 pm) _Sorry, I shouldn’t bore you with my problems when you have to worry about finding somewhere to live._

(7:23 pm) **I don’t mind.**

(7:23 pm) _I think part of the issue is that I’m the oldest._

(7:24 pm) _And because I’m female, honestly._

(7:24 pm) **True. No one calls a man selfish if he dedicates himself to his career.**

(7:24 pm) _Thanks for understanding :)_

(7:26 pm) **I hope your parents leave you alone. You have my blessing to ignore your mom the next time she calls you, for whatever that’s worth.**

(7:27 pm) _I work for them._

(7:27 pm) **Oh, that makes it a lot worse.**

(7:28 pm) _We usually get along really well, actually. Hopefully this blows over soon._

(7:30 pm) _Thanks again. I’m glad that I accidentally texted you :)_

(7:31 pm) **Me too.**

 

(9:18 pm) How are you holding up?

(9:19 pm) _I’m feeling better now, actually._

(9:19 pm) Glad to hear it!

(9:23 pm) _Do you happen to know of any good landlords around here? I’m asking for a friend. He’s looking for something in a safe neighborhood that isn’t too expensive._

(9:25 pm) Have you asked Varric?

(9:25 pm) _I thought he ended up selling his house._

(9:26 pm) Now that you mention it, he might have.

(9:28 pm) What about that apartment building on 37th where Alistair and Bethany used to live?

(9:28 pm) _Good idea! I forgot about that one._

(9:28 pm) _Thanks!_

(9:29 pm) I’ll let you know if I think of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Josie is italicized._   
>  **Cullen is bold.**   
>  Dorian is underlined.

**[You have 1 missed call from Mia]**

 

(7:19 pm) **How has your day been?**

(7:20 pm) _All right. I was planning to get some work done right now but my cat fell asleep on my lap and I don’t want to move :)_

(7:20 pm) _[image attached: ruffles.jpg]_

(7:21 pm) **Did you name your cat after potato chips?**

(7:21 pm) _My friend named her :) I’m not sure if he was thinking about the chips or something else._

(7:21 pm) _How are you?_

(7:24 pm) **I was also hoping to be productive but I had a migraine for most of today and I’ve been pretty useless.**

(7:24 pm) _Oh no! :( Do you get them a lot?_

(7:25 pm) **Not as often as I used to, fortunately.**

(7:27 pm) _I hope tomorrow is a better day for you._

(7:27 pm) **Thanks, I hope so too.**

 

(3:07 pm) Is this the only way to get your attention now?

(3:09 pm) **You could just come in here and talk to me.**

(3:10 pm) Are you sure you’d notice?

(3:10 pm) **Did you need something?**

(3:11 pm) You’re always on your phone. Are you still talking to that wrong number lady?

(3:11 pm) **Yes**

(3:11 pm) **Again, did you need something?**

(3:12 pm) Have you met her in real life yet? Or called her? You keep texting and you don’t know anything about her.

(3:12 pm) Does she even live near here?

(3:14 pm) **She mentioned that she was at Cafe Dirthamen recently so I don’t think she’s too far away.**

(3:15 pm) You realize that she’s probably a college student, right?

(3:15 pm) **What?!**

(3:15 pm) Almost nobody over 25 goes there because it’s always full of undergrads who think that ordering pourover coffee makes them hipsters and that hipsters are something they should aspire to be.

(3:16 pm) **…Oh**

(3:19 pm) **Wait, she mentioned that she has an office job and she said that her parents are annoyed that she isn’t married yet.**

(3:19 pm) We have a lot of undergrad work study office assistants and I’m pretty sure that my parents had a wife selected for me by the time I was 11.

(3:23 pm) **Shit. I probably drunk texted a 19-year-old.**

(3:24 pm) **What’s your problem with hipsters, anyway? Are you just insecure because your haircut is mainstream now?**

(3:24 pm) Rude

(3:24 pm) **I notice that you don’t deny it.**

(3:25 pm) **Once again, did you actually want to talk about anything in particular?**

(3:25 pm) Oh yeah, I’m going to the store, do you want anything?

(3:25 pm) **We’re almost out of paper towels.**

(3:25 pm) **And can you pick up some more of those mocha iced coffee drinks?**

(3:26 pm) You know you can make cold brew coffee in a mason jar, right? It’s so much better than the overpriced processed shit.

(3:26 pm) **That was the most hipster thing I’ve ever read.**

(3:26 pm) You can buy your own iced coffees from now on.

(3:26 pm) **Fine**

 

(3:27 pm) **It’s been brought to my attention that you’re probably much younger than I am. I’m very sorry if I said anything inappropriate. I wouldn’t have continued to message you if I’d known.**

(3:30 pm) _I’m 28. How old are you?_

(3:31 pm) **Oh thank god, I’m 30. I heard that only young college students go to Dirthamen and I felt very creepy for a while there.**

(3:31 pm) _Yeah, you mostly just see students. I was only there because I work at the university (when I’m not working for my parents) and it was convenient._

(3:32 pm) **That’s funny, my roommate works there too. He teaches biology.**

(3:32 pm) _I’ve probably never met him, honestly. That department is so big and I don’t interact with them much._

(3:32 pm) **Huh. That’s still a weird coincidence.**

(3:33 pm) _Yeah, it is :)_

 

(7:46 pm) _Do you have a moment?_

(7:47 pm) **Sure, what’s going on?**

(7:53 pm) _My parents want me to marry some guy I’ve never met. I’m supposed to take over as president of the company eventually but they think it looks bad to have an unmarried woman in charge “Because if you can’t even commit to a man than how can you be committed to your work?” Since I can’t find anyone on my own, they found someone for me and apparently he’s already agreed to it._

(7:53 pm) **What the fuck?!**

(7:53 pm) _I know!_

(7:55 pm) **Are arranged marriages normal for your family?**

(7:55 pm) _No! This is the first time that I’ve heard of something like this._

(7:55 pm) **I was just asking because something like that almost happened to my roommate.**

(7:56 pm) **Is it because they have a problem with your sexuality?**

(7:56 pm) _I don’t think so? I’m bi and they haven’t always been great about it but I honestly think that they’d prefer me to have a wife than be single._

(7:57 pm) **That’s so strange. I’m really sorry you’re going through this.**

(7:57 pm) _Thanks :)_

(7:59 pm) _I don’t know what to do. People always say things like “Just cut off all contact with your family if they’re toxic!” but it’s not that simple._

(8:01 pm) _Work is so uncomfortable right now. I thought about taking time off until this gets resolved but I have too much to do._

(8:01 pm) **I wish I had advice for you.**

(8:02 pm) _I just need to figure out how to resolve this without burning too many bridges._

(8:04 pm) _My sister said that I should just marry him because she met him and he’s good-looking and classy. Nobody else in the family seems to understand how big of a deal this is._

(8:05 pm) _I want to make my own decisions and I also want to be close with my family. I didn’t think that was so impossible._

(8:05 pm) **It shouldn’t be.**

(8:06 pm) _That reminds me, you never told me why you’re a shitty brother._

(8:08 pm) **It’s just that my sister keeps trying to get in touch with me and I keep blowing her off.**

(8:08 pm) _That’s horrible! :(_

(8:08 pm) _Unless she’s one of the toxic people who you should cut off contact with?_

(8:09 pm) **No, nothing like that. She’s great, it’s just… it’s a long story.**

(8:11 pm) **I’m not really close to any of my family. I moved across the country a long time ago and then my parents passed away and I’ve lost touch with everyone else.**

(8:11 pm) _That sounds lonely._

(8:11 pm) **It’s mostly my fault. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about myself when you’re dealing with something that’s much worse.**

(8:11 pm) _Thanks <3_

(8:16 pm) _I know that we haven’t been texting for very long and we don’t really know each other, but I really appreciate being able to talk to you. It seems like you respect me and I never had to earn it. Almost everyone else in my life wants something from me. Even my friend who I was trying to text in the first place- she’s one of my best friends but she set up a test for me one time to make sure that she could trust me before she asked for my help. I get why she did that but it’s nice to just be accepted without having to demonstrate what I can do for someone._

(8:17 pm) **You can talk to me any time, no strings attached.**

 

“Hey Cullen! Is something wrong?” Mia’s voice sounded exactly like he remembered it.

“No, I was just… calling you back. Is that okay?” Cullen turned his face away from the phone and sighed. This was probably a bad idea.

“Of course it is! How have you been?”

“I’m fine, how are you?” He said it automatically.

“Not too bad. I’m just really busy with work, and we’ve been looking at houses but it seems like everything is either really expensive or we’d have to do a crazy amount of work before we could live there.”

“Actually, I’ve been under a lot of stress lately. Dorian’s moving out and I can’t afford this place on my own so I have to find somewhere else.”

“Yeah, moving is so stressful, isn’t it?” 

He winced. “I have to find a landlord who will rent to me. You know how much trouble I had last time.”

“But you know people there now, right? Just use your network! They aren’t going to care about your background if someone who they trust says that you’re trustworthy.”

He sighed again. He should have known not to bring that up. “Look- I wanted to say, I know it’s awful that I keep avoiding you and I’m sorry. It’s just that you remind me of the past and I try not to think about any of that as much as I can, but I know it’s not fair to you. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I get it. I’m not mad or anything, I just worry about you sometimes. It's really good to hear from you.”

“I was just talking with someone and she made me realize that I shouldn’t take my family for granted.”

“ _She_?” There was an awkward silence. He could almost hear her smiling. “You’re not dating anyone, are you?”

“No, it’s not like that.” He’d somehow managed to land on an even worse subject.

“When’s the last time you even had a girlfriend, anyway?”

“I am not talking about that right now.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. We can talk about something else. Have you seen any good movies lately?”

The conversation went on for another twenty minutes and it was the longest and most enjoyable conversation that Cullen had had with his sister in years. Afterward, he felt energized and almost braver. 

 

(8:02 am) **Do you happen to have any food allergies or dietary restrictions?**

(8:05 am) _No, why?_

(8:07 am) **Just checking.**

 

(9:32 am) **Stop by Cafe Dirthamen when you have a chance.**

(9:48 am) _Why? Are you there?_

(9:49 am) **I unfortunately have to spend the rest of the day at work but I left something for you. Carver is working until 6 tonight- just tell him your name.**

(9:54 am) _Oh, that’s so kind of you! I can’t wait!_

 

Josephine hadn’t been planning to go anywhere near that side of town today, but she was intrigued by what he’d said. She’d never had a random surprise gift from a stranger before. She drove to the cafe on her lunch break, which she didn’t get a chance to take until about 2pm. There were a few customers but the cafe was pretty quiet and she didn’t have to wait in line.

Sure enough, Carver was working again. "Hey, what can I get for you?"

“My name is Josephine. I was told to tell you that? Or do you need my last name?” Had she ever given him her last name?

"Sure, it’ll be a few minutes. Here’s a present for you while you’re waiting.” Carver turned around and took something small off of a shelf. He placed it on the counter in front of her.

It was a coin. She’d spent years of her childhood trying to collect foreign currency from as many different countries as possible but this didn’t look like anything she’d seen before. It had a picture of a face on both sides, but no words or numbers, and it was heavier than she’d expected it to be. Josephine glanced up and noticed that Carver was steaming milk. “If you’re making something for me, could I get that to go? I have to get back to work.” 

“No problem,” he said without looking up. The drink that he eventually handed her was in a paper cup with the lid off. “He told me to draw something for you so I figured that you should at least get a chance to see it.” 

There was a picture of a rose. “Oh, that’s beautiful!” Josephine started to take out her wallet but he stopped her. “Already paid for, and Cullen gave me a large tip and said that I’m not allowed to accept any money from you. He also left his credit card number in case you want any food.”

Josephine scanned the menu board with the specials for today. “Could I get a sandwich?” She should probably actually eat something for lunch.

“Sure.” 

Her mind just registered what Carver had said. “His name is Cullen?”

“You didn’t know what his name was?”

“We met… randomly and he never mentioned it.” Up until now their friendship (if she could call it that?) had been largely anonymous. She was aware that Cullen ( _Cullen!_ ) was a real person but before today, it felt like he’d just existed in her phone. 

She admired the rose again before putting the lid on her cup. “What is the drink, anyway?”

“Latte with a little honey,” Carver called over his shoulder. “He kept going back and forth about whether or not you’d like something with lots of sugar so he decided to split the difference. I offered to just ask you what you wanted and charge him for it but he said that it would be too impersonal. Even though he apparently can’t even be bothered to coordinate schedules with you.”

Josephine laughed. “I’m sorry that he put you through so much trouble on my behalf!” She slipped the coin into her coat pocket.

“I used to work for Cullen and he was one of the few good people there. I’d still do anything for him.” Before she could respond, he turned back around and handed her a bag. “Here’s a sandwich, and I threw in a bag of chips. Tell him to actually buy you lunch in person next time. Even I know that women prefer that.”

“Oh no, we’re not-” Carver’s eyebrows were raised skeptically.

She heard the bell on the door ring as another customer walked in.

“I really should get back now, but thank you!” She could still almost feel the skeptical gaze on her as she left the cafe.

 

(2:51 pm) _Is your name really Cullen? Like from Twilight?_

(2:53 pm) **Never heard that one before.**

(2:53 pm) **It’s my first name, if that makes it any better.**

(2:55 pm) _A little._

(2:55 pm) _Thank you for the drink! I also got some food, I hope that was all right._

(2:36 pm) **I told Carver to tell you that it was fine.**

(2:58 pm) _He did, don’t worry! Where is the coin from? I didn’t recognize it._

(3:01 pm) **My brother gave it to me a long time ago, I don’t know where he got it. Carver was also supposed to tell you that it’s a lucky coin. I figured that you could use some good luck a lot more than I can right now.**

(3:01 pm) _I really do need all the luck I can get at the moment. Thanks so much <3_

(3:02 pm) **I guess it doesn’t make much sense without the explanation. A random coin is kind of an odd gift, isn’t it?**

(3:02 pm) _No, I liked it! I actually used to collect coins when I was younger._

(3:03 pm) _That probably makes me sound like I was a huge nerd :D_

(3:04 pm) **For what it’s worth, I was president of my high school chess club.**

(3:04 pm) _Then we can be nerds together :)_

(3:05 pm) _Thanks again for trying to cheer me up today._

(3:05 pm) **No problem at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Josie is italicized._  
>  **Cullen is bold.**  
>  Leliana is regular.  
> Dorian is underlined.

(10:17 am) Stop staring at your phone and grinning.

(10:19 am) **Where are you?! Can you see me right now?**

(10:19 am) **I thought you were supposed to be at work.**

(10:20 am) I am at work. You’re just predictable.

(10:20 am) **Dick**

(10:20 am) You know what I’m going to ask you.

(10:22 am) **No, we haven’t met in real life yet and no, I’m not going to ask her to. She’s going through enough right now.**

(10:22 am) You could at least call her, seeing as how you have her phone number.

(10:25 am) **I bought her lunch and I gave her a lucky coin. Does that count for anything?**

(10:26 am) …A lucky coin? Is that a straight people thing?

(10:26 am) Shit, is that some kind of euphemism for giving her money? Have you been catfished?

(10:27 am) **It is literally a coin that is ostensibly lucky. She’s been dealing with some difficult family stuff and I thought she might appreciate the gesture.**

(10:28 am) You’re getting really invested in someone who you’ve never met. Do you even know what she looks like?

(10:28 am) **She has thick thighs, that’s all I know.**

(10:29 am) She sent you a picture of her legs???

(10:30 am) **She wearing a skirt and tights and there was a cat on her lap, but yes.**

(10:30 am) You should just send her a selfie and ask for one back. Find out ahead of time if she’s not your type or vice versa.

(10:36 am) **I don't want to add to her stress right now. She’s way too good for me anyway.**

(10:38 am) Are you doing this again? Everybody has a past.

(10:38 am) **She doesn’t. As far as I can tell her problems aren’t even her own fault.**

(10:40 am) So you’re avoiding getting to know her so that you can keep idealizing her in your mind?

(10:41 am) **You have a boyfriend for the first time in your life and suddenly you’re an expert on relationships?**

(10:49 am) Look, I’m the last person who is qualified to give dating advice but if I’ve learned one thing it’s that you should always be direct instead of assuming that you know what someone wants or doesn’t want from you.

(10:51 am) **It’s not that simple.**

(10:51 am) Only because you’re making it too complicated.

(10:53 am) **Her family picked out a husband for her. It doesn’t sound like it’s as bad as what happened to you but the last thing she needs is another guy trying to force himself on her.**

(10:54 am) Flirt with her, and if she says no you back off without being a dick about it and move on with your life. That’s not forceful.

(10:57 am) Alternately, track down the guy they want her to marry and challenge him to a duel. I can be your second!

(10:58 am) **Right, let me dust off my dueling pistols.**

(10:58 am) I was thinking rapiers, actually. Less chance of accidental death.

(10:59 am) **You just want an excuse to act out your pirate fantasies.**

(11:02 am) I really need to get back to work now, and I’m not saying that because I’m embarrassed at being called out.

(11:02 am) **Of course not.**

 

(9:22 pm) Are you all right?

(9:23 pm) _Honestly, no._

(9:23 pm) Is there anything I can do?

(9:25 pm) _Please don’t offer to kill anyone._

(9:26 pm) I could find out something embarrassing or incriminating about him to convince your parents that he wouldn’t be a suitable husband.

(9:29 pm) _They’ll just find someone else. That won’t actually solve anything._

(9:30 pm) Your wrong number friend Cullen is looking for somewhere to live, right? He could move in with you and then you tell your family that you’re already engaged. It would solve both of your problems!

(9:32 pm) _Isn’t that the plot of a Hallmark movie? :D :D :D_

(9:32 pm) Probably

(9:33 pm) _Thanks for making me laugh at least <3_

(9:34 pm) I wish I could do more. Can I take you out for drinks when I'm back in town?

(9:35 pm) _Always_

 

(6:02 pm) **I’ve been thinking about you. I hope things with your parents are better.**

(6:02 pm) _Not really :(_

(6:10 pm) _My father kept saying that they have to be careful about the image that I would project and how that would affect the company. I said that I can find another job if I’m not the right person for this one and they took that as a threat. Everything’s even more escalated now._

(6:12 pm) **I don’t know if I told you yet, but Dorian’s family had a marriage arranged for him and they reacted very badly when he tried to get out of it. He lost almost everything but now he has a tenure-track job and he's about to move in with his boyfriend and he seems pretty happy in general. I hope that you and your parents manage to resolve this, but it doesn’t mean that your life is over if that doesn’t happen.**

(6:12 pm) _Dorian?_

(6:12 pm) _That was also very sweet of you to say, thank you <3_

(6:13 pm) **Dorian’s my roommate. I guess I hadn't mentioned his name before.**

(6:13 pm) _It reminds me of Oscar Wilde. The two of you have very different literary names :)_

(6:15 pm) _Have you had any luck finding somewhere to live?_

(6:16 pm) **Unfortunately not.**

(6:16 pm) _Don’t worry, something will turn up!_

(6:16 pm) **I hope so.**

 

Josephine walked down the hallway, reading the names next to each of the office doors. She’d met Dorian Pavus a few times but she had never actually visited his office before.

It had to be the same person. Josephine had gone through the faculty directory and he was the only Dorian on this campus, not to mention that he was in the biology department and Josephine was almost positive that he’d introduced her to his boyfriend at her party last year. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, but this whole situation was a crazy coincidence to begin with.

The door was halfway open. She knocked on it.

“Come in!” He sounded distracted. “Josephine! It’s good to see you. Can I help you with anything?”

She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. Dorian’s brow furrowed but he didn’t say anything. “I think I’ve been texting your roommate.”

She immediately saw the recognition on his face. “You’re _that_ Josephine? I had no idea… I was half-convinced that you were a scammer trying to get money from him. Now I regret warning Cullen that you might be hideous-looking.”

“…What?”

“He’s probably never going to tell you this, but Cullen has a pretty shameless crush on you. Just in case that’s information you wanted to know.” He leaned back in his chair, looking pleased with himself.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me that?”

“Cullen is… hung up on some things, but that’s not my story to tell. You should really ask him about that.”

Josephine’s head buzzed with questions. She prided herself on staying calm and poised under pressure but Dorian had actually managed to fluster her. Cullen was simultaneously more real and more mysterious than ever. She finally blurted out “What does _he_ look like?”

Dorian laughed, but not in an unkind way. “Tall, blond, uses too much product in his hair. He’s got a pretty noticeable scar on his face,” Dorian gestured to his upper lip, “but he still has this wholesome, vanilla, suburban dad vibe to him.” He shrugged. “Not really my type, but you could do a lot worse.”

Josephine found that she couldn't visualize Cullen in her mind. “I’m not really looking to date anyone right now but that’s good to know.”

She had no idea what to say. The silence dragged on awkwardly until Dorian said “I should probably get back to work, but it’s nice to know who’s texting my friend. Talking to you has really been making him happy lately.”

“I- thank you.” She flashed a polite smile at him before leaving his office. 

Twenty minutes later, she glanced at her phone and realized that she hadn’t stopped thinking about Cullen since her conversation with Dorian. She re-read their conversation from last night and smiled warmly at the words on the screen.

 

(4:34 pm) I met Josephine earlier.

(4:34 pm) It turns out that I work with her.

(4:35 pm) Honestly, she probably is too good for you.

(4:39 pm) **You what?!**

(4:40 pm) **How did you figure out that it was her? How did you not figure this out before now? What do you mean, she’s too good for me?**

(4:40 pm) She actually figured it out.

(4:41 pm) It’s not like we work closely together. We’re in different buildings and I see her maybe once every few months.

(4:44 pm) She’s REALLY smart and good at her job- probably the best people skills I’ve ever seen. I think everybody on campus owes her a favor of some kind. She’s only part-time at the university now but someone told me that they’d have to hire two full-time employees to replace her. I also heard that her family’s company was in danger of going bankrupt and she managed to rescue it and make it profitable again.

(4:45 pm) **At least I have good taste.**

(4:45 pm) Do you want me to tell you what she looks like?

(4:47 pm) **Honestly, no. I’d rather wait until she wants me to see her.**

(4:47 pm) I will never understand you.

 

(10:12 pm) _I found out that I work with your roommate._

(10:14 pm) **Yes, he told me about that. Small world, isn’t it?**

(10:17 pm) _He mentioned that you’re interested in me._

(10:17 pm) **For fuck’s sake**

(10:20 pm) **Look, I’m really sorry. I have no idea why he said that.**

(10:22 pm) **I’ve just been alone for a long time and I have an unfortunate habit of getting attached too easily. I promise that I’m not expecting anything from you and I never meant to make you uncomfortable.**

(10:22 pm) _I’m not uncomfortable._

(10:24 pm) _Honestly, you seem like someone who I would want to get to know better under different circumstances, but this is a REALLY bad time. Maybe in the future, if and when things calm down?_

(10:24 pm) **I understand completely.**

(10:31 pm) **There’s something that I need to tell you, though. It’s a long story.**

(10:32 pm) _Take your time :)_

(10:43 pm) **I used to be a middle manager for a company that you’ve probably heard of. It was all over the news a few years ago- the company was involved in some terrible, very illegal things that were publicly exposed. I didn’t know about everything that was going on but I knew enough and I still didn’t try to stop it until the investigation started. I’ve read about Milgram, I know that good people can commit heinous acts in the name of following orders. It still doesn’t excuse the fact that I watched it happen for years without speaking up.**

(10:43 pm) _I’m so sorry :(_

(10:44 pm) **I appreciate your pity but I know that this is my fault.**

(10:49 pm) **My name is Cullen Rutherford. If you Google me, you’ll find lots of articles about how I deserve to be in prison right now along with my former boss. The media decided that the only reason why I wasn't charged with anything was because I agreed to testify against her at the last minute and some people still haven't let that go.**

(10:54 pm) **I was only able to get another job because a friend was willing to hire me, and it's been really hard to find anywhere to live. I keep talking to landlords who seem interested in me until I fill out an application, and then they either ghost me or say something vague about how I failed the credit check. I know I have good credit.**

(10:55 pm) **I’m not trying to complain- I understand that I brought this on myself. It’s just that if we do eventually get to know each other better, you need to know who I really am.**

(10:57 pm) _There’s more to you than this. Your past is part of who you are but it doesn’t define you._

(10:57 pm) **Thank you**

(10:57 pm) **You’re being very kind about all of this but we should probably both get some sleep tonight. From what Dorian said, you sound like the type of person who gets to the office by 7:30 every morning.**

(10:58 pm) _You do make a good point :)_

(10:58 pm) _Goodnight Cullen._

(10:58 pm) **Goodnight Josephine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Josie is italicized._  
>  **Cullen is bold.**  
>  Leliana is regular.  
> Dorian is underlined.

(5:07 pm) Is this Cullen Rutherford?

(5:08 pm) **Yes. Who is this?**

(5:10 pm) My name is Leliana. You met me once years ago but you weren’t in a very good state back then and you probably don’t remember me. Josie is a close friend of mine.

(5:10 pm) **Did something happen? Is she okay?**

(5:10 pm) She’s fine. That’s not what this is about.

(5:11 pm) **I have to admit that your name doesn’t really ring a bell but I might recognize your face.**

(5:11 pm) Maybe

(5:13 pm) **How did you even get my number?**

(5:13 pm) Don’t worry about that.

(5:13 pm) **…Okay**

(5:14 pm) **Is this supposed to be some kind of shovel talk?**

(5:15 pm) I wouldn’t insult Josie by threatening you on her behalf. She is smart and capable and if she wanted to hurt you, she could more than do it herself.

(5:15 pm) I want to make it clear that you should treat her with respect because she deserves no less, not because she has friends who are experts on poison. Frankly, she deserves much better than you.

(5:16 pm) **I do understand that, yeah.**

(5:16 pm) Good.

(5:31 pm) **So, was there anything else, or…?**

(6:05 pm) **I guess not.**

 

(12:08 pm) Cullen told me a little about what’s going on with your parents.

(12:11 pm) _Oh hi Dorian! :) I forgot I still had your number!_

(12:12 pm) _He said that you were in a similar situation, where they were trying to force you into an arranged marriage?_

(12:14 pm) More or less, yeah. They also tried to do some other things to me that were much worse, but I don’t really like to talk about it.

(12:14 pm) _I’m sorry_

(12:17 pm) I wanted to let you know that my father contacted me a few days ago. It was completely out of the blue. He apologized and said that he regrets everything and he wants to rebuild our relationship. I think the last time I talked to him was over a year ago.

(12:17 pm) _Wow! What are you going to do?_

(12:18 pm) I don’t know. I believe that he’s sincere but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him.

(12:19 pm) I never thought I would hear him say “I’m sorry” and I’d convinced myself that it wouldn’t matter if he did, but it was surprisingly cathartic.

(12:19 pm) _That’s good! It sounds like you got some closure, at least._

(12:21 pm) Look, I’m even less qualified to give family advice than I am to give dating advice but I guess what I’m saying is that you should take care of yourself first, but don’t give up on your family. They might surprise you.

(12:22 pm) And I’m here if you ever need to vent about this shit. I’ve been told that I’m awful at talking about feelings but you’re welcome to drink cheap beer with me and complain.

(12:22 pm) _Thanks! I’ll have to keep that in mind :)_

(12:22 pm) Good luck

(12:22 pm) _Good luck to you too!_

 

(9:54 am) _I don’t know how much longer I can keep doing this._

(9:54 am) _People keep asking about the engagement, like it’s a foregone conclusion._

(9:55 am) _My parents genuinely expect me to go through with it even though I keep telling them that I don’t want to._

(9:57 am) **That’s ridiculous.**

(9:57 am) **I’m really sorry.**

(9:59 am) _I don’t know what to do._

(10:00 am) _I think this is the first time that I’ve tried to defy my parents since I was in middle school and I wanted to go to the mall with my friends on a school night._

(10:03 am) **You’d think that you would have built up enough good will by now that they can let you have this one.**

(10:04 am) _Yeah :(_

(10:04 am) _It’s even making me worse at my job because I’m too worried to focus and I’m not getting enough sleep._

(10:05 am) _I’m falling behind on a lot of things._

(10:05 am) **I wish I had advice for you.**

(10:06 am) _It’s not your problem to solve._

(10:09 am) _It’s just nice to have someone to talk to who is outside of the situation._

(10:09 am) _Have you had any luck on finding somewhere to live?_

(10:10 am) **Hopefully**

(10:12 am) **It’s not official yet but I finally found a landlord with an affordable place who doesn’t seem to care about my past. She’s a very strange older woman and I’m at least 90% sure that she’s a witch, but she said that I can have pets there.**

(10:13 am) _Does that mean she’ll put curses on you if you’re late on your rent?_

(10:14 am) **Good point**

(10:14 am) **I’ll have to read the rental agreement very carefully.**

 

(5:32 pm) _I just quit my job_

(5:32 pm) _Like, five minutes ago_

(5:33 pm) **Are you okay?**

(5:33 pm) _Mostly_

(5:33 pm) _Thank you <3_

(5:34 pm) **What happened?**

(5:36 pm) _My parents said that they “called off the engagement” because they didn’t realize how much it would hurt me. They didn’t even apologize or anything. I think they expected me to thank them._

(5:37 pm) _Honestly, I normally would have been happy and grateful and that would be the end of it, but this has been going on so long that it’s really worn me down._

(5:37 pm) _I finished out the rest of the day and then I gave my notice on the way out the door._

(5:38 pm) _I think my mom started crying._

(5:38 pm) **Congratulations**

(5:38 pm) **I think?**

(5:39 pm) _I feel like this has been a long time coming._

(5:39 pm) _I’m sure it will feel like a relief once the anxiety wears off. Now I just need to get through the next two weeks._

(5:39 pm) **Hang in there**

(5:40 pm) **I’m here if you need to talk.**

(5:40 pm) _Thanks :)_

 

(2:16 pm) _Could you distract me please?_

(2:16 pm) **What’s wrong?**

(2:17 pm) _It’s just more work drama._

(2:17 pm) _People keep telling me that I’m not actually going to quit and I’m just doing this to get attention._

(2:18 pm) **It’s almost like they want to make sure that you don’t change your mind.**

(2:19 pm) **Hmm, I’ve never tried to distract anybody on purpose.**

(2:20 pm) **Have you seen any good movies lately?**

(2:21 pm) _Not really. I’m usually too busy._

(2:21 pm) _God, my life is boring._

(2:23 pm) **For what it’s worth, I understand. My life used to be like that but now that I’m only working 40 hours/week, I end up watching too many movies because I don’t have anything else to do.**

(2:23 pm) **I’m trying to think of something distracting…**

(2:25 pm) **There was a failed drug bust in Detroit where undercover police tried to buy drugs from dealers who were also undercover police and they ended up fistfighting.**

(2:26 pm) **I wasn’t going anywhere with that. I just found an article on Reddit and I can’t stop thinking about it.**

(2:30 pm) _That is basically a microcosm of a lot of America’s problems._

(2:33 pm) **I’m guessing that you wanted to be distracted by something happier. Have you tried looking up videos of baby hedgehogs?**

(2:40 pm) _Aww <3 They’re like adorable pincushions!_

(2:41 pm) **I hope that helped**

(2:42 pm) _I do feel more relaxed now, but I should probably get back to work. Thanks for talking to me!_

(2:42 pm) **Any time**

 

(1:04 am) _Look, I really appreciate that you’ve been so nice to me without acting like you’re entitled to anything in return._

(1:05 am) _I promise that I’m not leading you on. I just need more time. Maybe a lot of time, with the way that things have been going._

(1:09 am) _Sorry for making things weird. I stayed up to get some work done but I can’t think straight right now._

 

(7:33 am) **I hope you got some sleep last night.**

(7:35 am) **I really don’t expect anything from you. I just like talking to you and I feel bad about everything you’re dealing with. You don’t owe me anything.**

 

(7:43 pm) _Do you have a moment?_

(7:45 pm) **Yeah, I’m just packing. I could use a break, actually.**

(7:45 pm) _Oh, did the witch landlord work out?_

(7:46 pm) **Yeah, even though now I’m 99% sure about the witch thing.**

(7:46 pm) _Congratulations! I’m so happy for you! :) :) :)_

(7:47 pm) **I was going to tell you but you have a lot going on and it felt rude to talk about my good news.**

(7:47 pm) _Don’t worry about that, I’m excited for you! What’s it like?_

(7:50 pm) **It’s a house, which makes it sound a lot more glamorous than it is. It’s small and it’s on the edge of town and there’s almost no yard and she has to finish fixing the holes in the roof before I can move in, but the good news is that I can get a pet and there aren’t any size limits. I’ve always wanted to get a big dog but I’ve never lived anywhere that allows them.**

(7:51 pm) _That’s great!_

(7:51 pm) **Anyway, was there something that you wanted to talk about?**

(7:51 pm) _Not really_

(7:53 pm) _I’m just getting really sick of people at work telling me that I’m going to be back within a week. I’m related to a lot of these people. I always assumed that they respected me._

(7:54 pm) **Do you think you would go back at some point?**

(7:54 pm) _Maybe_

(7:54 pm) _It’s not out of the question but I don’t have any concrete plans right now._

(7:55 pm) **Are you trying to get another job lined up for after you leave?**

(7:57 pm) _I’ve been looking around but I’m so busy right now that it’s hard to find time. I’m trying to wrap up everything to make it easier for whoever ends up replacing me but I didn’t realize how much I’m actually responsible for._

(7:58 pm) _I still have my other job and I’ve got some money in savings so I’ll be okay for a while. I might apply for a full-time position at the university if something opens up that I’m qualified for, or maybe I’ll try to do something different. I’m trying not to stress out about it too much._

(7:59 pm) **You’re smart and badass, you’ll find something.**

(7:59 pm) _Thanks <3_

 

(6:22 pm) _So I’ve been thinking._

(6:22 pm) **What are you thinking about?**

(6:25 pm) _I keep waiting for things with my family to be okay again but I don’t know if that’s ever going to happen._

(6:25 pm) **I’m sorry**

(6:26 pm) _Wait, that’s not what I was trying to say._

(6:31 pm) _I thought I should wait until my life is better or less chaotic or something before we actually meet, but it looks like that won’t happen any time soon and I could really use something good to look forward to. If you’re still interested, I’d love to meet you in person and see where things go from there._

(6:31 pm) **Sure, that would be great**

(6:31 pm) **What did you have in mind?**

(6:32 pm) _Carver said to tell you that you should buy me lunch in person next time. My last day of the family job is on Friday so I’ll actually have the weekend free for once, if that works for you?_

(6:33 pm) **How about lunch on Saturday?**

(6:34 pm) _That sounds good! Where do you want to meet?_

(6:34 pm) **Have you been to Kal-Sharok?**

(6:34 pm) _Not yet but I’ve heard that their food is excellent._

(6:35 pm) **How about we meet there at 12:30? I don’t think you need a reservation for lunch but I’ll call ahead anyway to be safe.**

(6:35 pm) _I’m looking forward to it :)_

 

(6:35 pm) Is everything okay?

(6:36 pm) **Yeah, I’m just wrapping plates. What’s going on?**

(6:37 pm) I heard screaming a few minutes ago.

(6:37 pm) **And you couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way to the kitchen to investigate?**

(6:39 pm) It sounded like excited screaming. I thought I’d give you a few minutes to collect yourself.

(6:40 pm) Did Josephine finally send you pictures?

(6:42 pm) **No, but we’re going to meet each other in real life**

(6:42 pm) Nice

(6:42 pm) How long has it been since the last time you went on a date, anyway?

(6:44 pm) **Three or four years**

(6:44 pm) **Is it bad that I don’t even remember?**

(6:44 pm) Good lord

(6:45 pm) I think you two would be good for each other. Try not to fuck this up.

(6:46 pm) **I don’t know what I would do without your valuable advice.**

(6:46 pm) Cry, probably

 

(8:01 pm) **Are we still on for tomorrow?**

(8:02 pm) _Of course!_

(8:02 pm) **How did your last day go?**

(8:04 pm) _Weird and long_

(8:05 pm) _My parents surprised me by taking me out for dinner afterward. I’ll have to tell you more about that tomorrow._

(8:07 pm) _I just realized that I still don’t really know what you look like. Do you want to exchange pictures or something?_

(8:08 pm) **We’ve gone this long without knowing, we can wait another day.**

(8:09 pm) _That’s fair_

(8:09 pm) **I’ll see you tomorrow**

(8:09 pm) _See you <3_

 

(12:21 pm) **I got a table for us**

(12:22 pm) _I’m almost there._

(12:22 pm) **Do you want me to order a drink for you?**

(12:23 pm) _Can I get an iced tea? Thanks!_

(12:23 pm) **No problem**

(12:28 pm) _I’m here_

(12:28 pm) **I’m on the left side of the restaurant at a table next to the wall.**

(12:29 pm) _Dorian said that you’re blond and you have a scar on your lip?_

(12:29 pm) **Yes**

(12:29 pm) _I won’t tell you what I look like if that would ruin the surprise or something, but my hair is up today and I’m wearing a yellow-gold top and a blue skirt. Wave or something if you see me._

(12:30 pm) **Will do**

 

The restaurant was fairly busy but Josephine finally spotted a man in a red shirt sitting alone at a table by the wall. He was scanning the room, probably looking for her, but he hadn’t noticed her yet. His hands twisted nervously. He was blond and 30ish and she could kind of see where Dorian had gotten the “suburban dad” vibe, but he hadn’t mentioned how good-looking Cullen was.

He noticed her and stood up to greet her. She made her way to the table.

“Josephine?” he asked cautiously.

“Cullen.” 

His face lit up when she said his name. He bent his head down and paused—to give her a chance to pull away?—before kissing her softly on the cheek. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

“It is,” she said.

They sat down. She realized that the atmosphere between them was somehow both awkward and comfortable at the same time.

“So how was dinner with your parents?” His voice wasn’t at all like she’d imagined, but she decided that she liked it.

“It was kind of them but it was also _very_ uncomfortable.”

Cullen winced in sympathy. Josephine noticed the menu and decided to figure out what she was going to order before she got sidetracked by telling a long story. She realized that she should’ve looked up the menu online so she could decide what to order in advance. “Do you know what’s good here?”

“I have no idea.”

Most of the dishes were some variation on Asian fusion. Everything looked delicious, at least.

“It’s strange to hear your voice,” he said. “Not in a bad way, it’s just-”

“I’m used to you being text on my phone and now you’re here in real life.”

“Exactly,” he said, looking relieved.

The server arrived and Josephine realized that she still had no idea what to order. She ended up asking for the special, which she was pretty sure was some kind of soup. She tried to force herself to relax and not feel guilty for being unprepared.

“So what happened last night?” he asked.

“They said that they were disappointed about my decision, but they’re still proud of me and they want me to be happy.”

“Ouch.”

“It wasn’t the kindest thing they could’ve said but it was better than I expected. They still haven’t apologized for anything. I think they feel bad but they’re too proud to admit it, or maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part.” 

“It’s something, at least.”

“I’m in a situation now where I don’t depend on them for anything so they don’t really have power over me, but the door is open to hopefully repair our relationship. That’s what I’m trying to tell myself, anyway.”

 

When her soup arrived, it smelled wonderful and tasted even better. It occurred to her that going with the flow instead of planning meticulously had worked in her favor, for once.

“This is really good!” she said in between bites.

“I should’ve known you’d be skilled with chopsticks.” His voice sounded amused.

“I am a woman of many talents.”

The embarrassed look on his face almost made her shiver. 

“The way Dorian talks about it, you’re very valuable to the university. It sounds like they would jump at the chance to have you there full-time again.”

“It depends on what’s open, and I’d almost definitely be getting paid less.” She wouldn’t exactly starve but she’d have to cut down on her expenses. At least it was an option. 

She ate some more soup. Cullen looked lost in thought. 

“How is Dorian doing, anyway?”

“He was complaining that Mr. The Iron Bull gets annoyed when he leaves dirty clothes all over the floor, which I think is his way of saying that he’s happy.”

Based on what she knew about Dorian, that actually made a lot of sense.

“It turns out that his boyfriend has a lot of friends and he somehow convinced all of them to help me move. He said that it was the least they could do to thank me for keeping Dorian sane these past few years.”

“I’ll have to come visit once you’ve unpacked.” Once she said it out loud, she realized how forward she sounded. “To see what it looks like! Or you could send me pictures-”

“No, I could definitely use your help with decorating, if nothing else.”

“You assume that I know anything about interior decorating?”

“I assume that you have to be less incompetent at it than I am.”

Josephine couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I feel like I’m finally starting to get my life back. God, we’re melancholy today, aren’t we?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a mild existential crisis now and then.”

“I really hope not.”

 

After the meal, which Cullen did pay for, he offered to walk her to her car but it turned out that they were parked very close to each other. 

“That was great,” he said, “I’ll have to go back there and try the fish next time. The company was excellent as well.”

“It was.” 

She looked around. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot but no other people that she could see. Cullen was standing less than an arm’s length away from her. Before she could think too much about it, she stepped forward and threaded her fingers through Cullen’s hair, pulling his head toward hers. He leaned the rest of the way down to kiss her. 

Cullen’s lips were warm. He made a surprised noise when she opened her mouth to kiss him deeply. She wanted to press her body against him and never let him go, but she pulled away before they forgot that they were in public.

His expression was somewhere between dazed and happy.

“You taste a little bit like hot sauce,” she said.

He cringed, embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve-”

“No, that’s a good thing. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yes, of course. Uh, it was very good to meet you. Even though we’ve known each other for what, a few months?”

She watched his expression soften as she grinned at him. “It was good to meet you too.”

 

(7:23 pm) _I had a really good time today._

(7:23 pm) **Me too**

(7:25 pm) _I have to admit that I keep thinking about kissing you._

(7:26 pm) **Even with the sriracha breath?**

(7:26 pm) _That was the best part :*_

(7:30 pm) **If you’d like, we could meet at my new place next weekend? To give me an incentive to finish unpacking.**

(7:30 pm) _I can’t wait <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I owe the Montilyets an apology. If any of you are reading With Hearts of Gold, I promise that they're going to come off better in that story.


End file.
